


When Han talks about feelings

by StarWarsFreakWrites



Series: The Solo Bunch [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Celebrations, Darth Vader - Freeform, Endor, Feelings, Fluff, Han being a sofite, How it should have happened, I'm making my own story, Legends?, Love, Luke being a big brother, Mentioned Leia, Party, Proposal Plans, Return of the Jedi, Star Wars - Freeform, What am I doing, What if Star Wars had a happy ending?, anakin skywalker - Freeform, midnight thoughts, protective, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreakWrites/pseuds/StarWarsFreakWrites
Summary: It is the aftermath of the celebration on the small forest moon of Endor, and Jedi Knight Skywalker can not fall asleep. He decides to start walking when the feelings of anxiety and fear hit him. He follows the feelings and is led to the Millennium Falcon. Luke, carefully, approches the ship and enters to find a side of Han Solo, most did not know existed.





	When Han talks about feelings

It was the aftermath of the party, and sunrise was closing in. Things were getting quiet, and the fireworks had stopped. Smoke was still filling the air on the small forest planet, and the majority was sleeping, except a few people. Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker was sitting in front of a dying fire, feeling the warmth caress his face. He found himself struggling to fall asleep. He was not quite sure why, but he was suspecting that his father had something to do with it. The duel was still haunting Luke. He had come there with a purpose, but it had spiraled out of control. He had been so close to the dark side. He had been lost, and he had wandered around in his own mind. When he had gotten a grip of himself he had done more harm than good. He had been tempted, and the cold had a grip over him. Luke shivered. The next parts were playing on repeat. His father’s scream as he sacrificed himself for his son, and Luke’s mental cry was stuck in his brain. Luke couldn’t save him. The Jedi had returned, but Luke had not brought him home.

The sudden lack of light awoke Luke, and he strived for a deep breath. He steadied himself before looking around him, in hopes to see someone he recognized. It failed him. Luke centered himself and stretched out with the Force. His sister had left the party early, with Han by her side, while Luke had stayed behind. Later that same evening he had seen a distressed Han run into the night. He feared that they had argued, and not wanting to disturb, he had stayed put and waited for one of them to come to him. No one did, and Luke continued his night. Now his sister was deep asleep. He sensed no worry in her, rather happiness, and decided to let her be. She needed rest. He stomped out the rest of the small sparks that were left and decided to start walking. Luke walked through the small village in the trees, when he suddenly felt more anxious. The further he walked, the stronger the feeling of fear, doubt and confusion became. In the mix, it was also tints of happiness, and love… Luke stopped, and looked inwards. It was not radiating from him. It was someone else, and they were close. Luke looked down from the tree bridge, and he finally saw something he recognized. The Falcon.

When Luke approached, he saw that the ramp was down. The anxiety was transported by the oxygen, carrying it gently on top. It hit Luke in the face and curled up around his neck. It was coming from inside. Luke put a protecting hand over his lightsaber and stepped inside. He tried to make as little noise as possible in the hopes of taking the person by surprise. Luke kept his feelings alert and they led him to the main hold. Over the dejarik table, was a slumped over Han. A drink next to him. Luke smiled a little to himself, and his blinding fear. 

“Had a rough night?”, Luke asked. Happy to finally see someone. Han moved with a jerk and looked up at him. Bags under his eyes.  
“What are you doing here, kid? It is late.” Han sat straight and removed some drool with the back of his hand. He moved over, giving Luke space to sit. Luke took the offer and sat down next to the captain. The feelings oozed of him.  
“Are you okay?” Luke didn’t expect the question and moved back. Han asked him, with a genuine tone. He knew Han cared. You could see that by his actions. He has never been much of a man with words.  
“Don’t be so surprised, kid. I do not have that Force-feeling mumbo jumbo, but I can see when something is not quite right.” Luke laughed at the comment, and a small smile broke out on Han’s face. Luke felt how the comment lifted his spirits a little.  
“I am not quite sure. Everything is playing on replay in my mind.”  
“Vader?”  
“My father.”  
The comment hit Han in a deep place and sent him into a deep thought. Luke wondered if that was why he was having the feelings that Luke had felt. His confession about Anakin Skywalker had not shocked Han. Not as much as he had thought. Leia had told him. She had told Han about Luke, about her past, about her real father. Luke did not know how much Leia had talked to him about Alderaan, Bail Organa or anything from her past. Did Han feel left out?  
“Han, I have this Force mumbo jumbo and I know that something is wrong. Is it about our family? Because it is not Leia’s fault. She did not know. I did not know before a little while ago, or I have had this feeling, but I always denied them. I told Leia this evening about Vader-  
“Kid, if you ever shut up, then you could hear my answer. No, it is not about your family. Leia told me. She was hurt in the battle, and I was sitting with her, tending her wound when she told me about you. I was scared that you and she were going to get together. I was wrong. She told me about Vader, or Anakin shortly after you had told her. She was upset-  
“Of course, I understand that. Maybe I should not have said anything yet-  
Han sent him a dirty look. He had been interrupted again. Luke quickly shut his mouth and initiated that he could continue.  
“She was upset because she thought I was going to leave again, for good because of who her father is.”  
Luke looked at him, hoping that his predictions about the next words were correct.  
“I would never leave because of who your father is. He did not raise you. His blood is not activated in yours. You have different morals, different stories, different everything. You are closer, considering the mechanic part. – Luke laughed – Your sister is amazing, and I am a lucky guy to say that I know her. That I get to hold her close, that she talks to me, that she trusts me. I would never leave because she makes me feel things I have never before. I feel home.” 

Luke was taken back by the emotions in Han’s words. Suddenly the feelings that Luke felt on the bridge, excitement, happiness and love. He smiled to himself. Han is a good guy.  
“I am happy to hear that. I see the happiness you give her. It radiates from her. I have never seen her as angry as she sometimes is when she is around you, but at the other hand I have never seen her as happy-  
“I love her, Luke.”  
“I know you do.”  
“I want marry her.”  
Luke jumped back in his seat. Han just said the m-word. About his sister. Was that the anxiety? A big rock had been lifted off his shoulders, and Luke felt a deep peace knowing what Han felt. He had gotten a genuine answer, and not some macho answer as the cocky pilot he is.  
“What is stopping you?”  
“I want your blessing.”  
“What? My blessing. Han Solo, previous fearless smuggler is asking for a blessing?”  
Han looked away but continued the conversation.  
“Leia talks a lot about Bail, and how it was a standard to receive blessing from your family to get married. She misses him. I can not grant her the blessing from her father, and I know how much this means to her. I want her to be happy.”  
Luke felt happy, excited, and something else all at the same time. Han was asking him for a blessing. He could not believe it. It was more than what his brain could wrap itself around for one day.  
“Are you going to leave her?”  
“Never. She is my home.”  
“Are you ever going to hurt her?”  
“If I do, kid. Then I’ll hand you your lightsaber myself.”  
Luke laughed, and took a deep breath and let it out quickly. Han turned around to look at him, and mumbled “please” under his breath.  
“Of course, only if that is what Leia wants.” 

Han’s entire face broke into a smile and a breath of relief. The feelings had fallen to the floor and was laying in a pool, waiting to dry. Han’s face suddenly changed, and his cocky eyes came out.  
“Has the party died out there?”  
“Like yesterday, old man”  
Han looked at him, pretending to be offended while standing up. He grabbed Luke’s shoulder and yanked him with him.  
“Don’t you have a girlfriend to attend to?”  
“She is sleeping. She is exhausted. She needs all the rest she needs, which hopefully is long. I need time to plan this proposal.”  
“Han planning something. Maybe we are a little more alike than you like to admit?”  
They were walking down the ramp, into the night. Everything was quiet, and the only light that could be seen was the sun peaking. It was soon morning, and then the party would get new life.  
“You want to know something Luke? We are a little alike, but also very different.”  
“How?”

“I would never kiss my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there,  
> You acutally made it this far! Thank you so much for reading the first part of my endless series. Haha just joking, or am I? I hope you enjoyed it, and that you will follow the series further :) Thank you again!  
> May the Force be with you!


End file.
